Lancing Blue Rod
by popsiclecream795
Summary: Pit searches for clues, Dr. Mario is confused, and nobody knows exactly what to do or how anything even happened in the first place, all because the Pikmin's captain simply walks into the clinic, with a blue metal thing sticking out of his chest.
1. Don't Cry Over Spilled Tea

**6:30 AM**  
**June 26, 20XX**

"...Doctor? Are you in here...?" A voice quietly whispers. The clinic door opens slowly and shakily. As of right now, said doctor is at his desk, reorganizing a bunch of papers and files that had gotten scattered. Feathers as well… the clinic isn't typically this disorganized. Dr. Mario spun his chair around to get at least a small glance at who had just entered, and their reasons for doing so.

What he was expecting was something harshly different from what he saw before him.

"M-MAMA MIA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"..."

Carefully shutting the infirmary door behind him, Olimar points to a shiny blue metal rod that apparently went straight through his chest, it's other end more than clearly visible, sticking right out of his back. Drops of yellow tea and red blood were slowly flowing off from both ends of the rod, and right onto the white floor beneath the two. Both fluids left big stains on him as well. Surprisingly, he looked almost completely unfazed by it. Key word: almost.

And the best thing the captain would say to simplify things without exerting too much effort was-

"It's just... a small cut."

The doc spun around in his office chair once again, with a very evident confused and distraught expression. He was at a loss for words. While the sight itself isn't the worst thing he'd seen, it certainly was not something that would just happen every day, and whenever it did, usually the object wasn't fully impaling someone.

What is anyone supposed to do about someone who's probably dying, somehow strolling into the clinic themselves showing neither reaction nor urgency?

"Wha... T-There's a rod in your chest and it's gone all the way through! That's 'just a small cut' to you?! And… you walked in here yourself?" He finally managed to say. "...Sigh…how did this even happen?"

"Well, you see… I don't… know…? One moment, I'm minding my own business, and the next...I find myself skewered like this."

_At around 6 AM is usually when Olimar sets out on the day's adventure, back on the distant planet, otherwise known as PNF-404. Though, ever since the captain was given an invitation to join the Smash Brothers ranks several years ago, that morning schedule hadn't changed in the slightest._

_He happened to be on his way to the dining hall, as he was always one of the first few smashers to arrive. The four extra cups of yellow tea, the finest in the mansion, mind you, was just an added bonus of waking up and being there early._

_Stopping to look at the windows, he saw that the sun was still rising, the clouds had this magnificent, paper thin effect to them, and the sky itself was a gradient pinkish orange color. In the distance, one could still see the moon, as well as the few stars that had not completely vanished yet._

_Olimar decided that this was worth staring at for a while. He could even enjoy his four extra cups of tea while sitting in a chair in front of this window just watching the sunrise, if he really felt like it._

_...So that was exactly what he did._

_Fifteen minutes into admiring the skyscape, a sudden light blue glowing thing speeding by caught his attention. It looked to be some sort of projectile, though it was moving too fast to tell exactly what it was._

_When he looked to its supposed source, there was nothing there. Huh. Olimar turned back to the window, assuming that "thing" just then wasn't of much importance. Another one was then fired from the same direction, that one passing by quickly as well._

_Then, another blue thing flew right above… and into him. Red and yellow splashed on himself, on his chair, the floor, a bit even got on the window._

_It appeared to be a perfectly clean cut... save for the other end of it, of course. He tried and tried valiantly to pull it out for a while, to no avail... it would only cause more blood to spill out, and well, too much fluid loss would be... only slightly more problematic._

"I mean… the only one there at the time was Pit, sitting nearby... and he just… kind of… ran away? My guess is either he went to call for help... or perhaps... he was just afraid of getting impaled too...by who or whatever did it to me. I can't tell, honestly..."

"Oh, so that's why he was yelling at me earlier."

_"DR. MARIO! DR. MARIO! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! SOMEONE GOT STABBED WITH A- I DON'T THINK HEALING ITEMS WOULD WORK ON THIS KIND OF THING!" Pit squealed as he burst through the door to Dr. Mario's office, startling the latter. The angel frantically dashed up to the doctor and began shaking him vigorously and running about the room in a crazed panic. His wings were flapping intensely as well the entire time, scattering various papers, white feathers, and folders all over the floor and desk._

_During this, Dr. Mario was awake but unresponsive; he had not expected such an urgent and loud intrusion into his office this early, because most smashers were still asleep at this time. As soon as he even began to register these events, Pit immediately left and was out of sight in mere milliseconds, shouting and crying, "LADY PALUTENA! LADY PALUTENA! EVERYONE! COME QUICK!" at the top of his little lungs._

_Most of the smashers opted to go back to sleep upon hearing the angel's voice, internally (and some, secretly) hoping some other smasher that was already awake would come and help out with whatever was going on right about then. It was a nice Wednesday morning, why get up?_

"I-I'm not sure... if he ever came back to his spot… Shortly after he ran away... I got up and walked here to the best of my ability. Yes, I'm aware… the floor...is a mess now…"

"Don't worry about it. What's more important is the fact that you are definitely not okay and you just made things worse by walking. We can get all those other details sorted out later."

"…And we're sitting here talking casually, a-as if there isn't a metal rod piercing through me right now… I… I can hardly breathe...and my vision… i-it's starting to blur..." he coughed.

"Yes, and you're getting blood and tea on the floor. Come, I'll try to pull that out for you. Oh, and… that thing's been stuck in there for thirty minutes now?"

"...Precisely…"

It is still unknown as to who or what was responsible for this incident, but after nine grueling and extremely painful hours of pulling, one thing was made clear: That it wasn't just 'a blue rod'. A few broken bits of metal and were found here and there...

**Carefully piecing them together built the tip of an arrow.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

If you don't talk to me, you naturally won't know what C.R/23 is.


	2. Do Look Closer

**6:45 AM  
****1st Floor**

Dashing through the halls at a speed almost comparable to Sonic, Pit continues to spread the word around the mansion, despite most of the others being asleep in their rooms. As he passed by the clinic, the angel heard faint noises coming from in there.

"_Oh, so no anesthesia, huh? Ouch." _He thought, as he kept running onwards.

"_Yeah. Sucks for him. Gonna be stuck in there for a few hours." _Another voice rang in his head. It sounded nearly identical to his own voice.

"_Pittoo! Please, you've got to help him!" Pit internally shouted._

"_Why help that sad excuse of a smasher? He may be a good fighter, but without those little walking carrots to order around, he's nothing." _Replied Dark Pit.

"_So? What does that have anything to do with this?"_

"_I think the real question here is 'why didn't you help him?' Why run to others, when you could have done something about it? You were sitting right there, on the couch behind him. You saw it happen."_

"_Wait, how do you-"_

"Because I saw it too." This time, Dark Pit's voice wasn't in his head. Pit stopped running through the mansion. The angel's doppelganger stepped out from a corner of one of the hallways to face Pit, and he was smirking. "Got it all right here, on video." he says as he holds up a small black camera to the other's face. "I'll let you borrow it for now. You might find something. But when you return it to me, it better be in perfect condition. Oh, and don't call me 'Pittoo.'" Dark Pit slowly turns his back, and walks away.

"A video…? I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch it once…" Pit whispers to himself as he too, disappears down the hallway.

**8:27 AM  
****Pit's Room, 4th Floor**

Pit replayed the video for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. It was relatively short and certainly didn't have the best quality, but it was better than having nothing at all to work with.

_It looked as if Dark Pit never moved from his spot since the incident happened, as the camera angle was set behind the two smashers. Pit was busy looking at the pictures of a book upside down, and Olimar was still staring at the window, drinking tea. An overall, relatively nondescript scene. The video began to zoom in on Pit, and Dark Pit's laughing could be heard. Briefly, the camera then panned to the doppelganger filming._

"_Haha… Pitstain doesn't know I'm here…" he mumbled, though it was so quiet it could barely be heard._

_Dark Pit, camera in hand, slowly crept closer to Pit, who was still focused on his book. When he got close enough, he smiled and was probably going to scare the other, and turned the video back to Pit. In the background, though it was slightly blurry, glowing blue streaks were visible. The first two zipped by Olimar, who quickly looked around, and the third that hit him was enough to get the white angel to look up and run away._

_Dark Pit most likely got frightened as well, hence the camera shaking violently when it happened, though he made no sound. Then the video ended._

He was desperate to find a way to know exactly what happened earlier, but so far he had seen nothing too out of the ordinary from the film. Next to Pit is an empty cream folder for storing all the evidence he or others might find. Dark Pit's camera was plugged into his computer, and although he didn't know how to read or use one, the angel simply pressed, mashed, and clicked random buttons on the keyboard until he found what he was looking for.

Eventually, he had figured out how to slow the video down by so much, he could see it frame by frame. Upon closer examination he finds two things in particular:

"Wait, an arrow, not a rod? Then... where did the tip go?" and "...Did it just change color for a single…?"

Indeed, yes. Right before the 3rd arrow hit Olimar, it had, for a split second, went from blue to a yellowish green color, before turning blue once again. Pit recognizes it as one of Dark Pit's arrows, fired from none other than the Silver Bow. However… how is this possible if all of his doppelganger's arrows had been changed to violet since joining Smash? Yes, it might have been a spell cast by Crazy Hand just to match his purple and black motif, but could it be…? Was it starting to wear off or something? Maybe the bow itself was broken? Just a stretch.

Now he just HAS to figure it all out completely.

But if there is one thing Pit knows for sure, it's the fact that it couldn't have been Dark Pit who had shot the arrows in the first place. If so, would he be able to hold the camera if both of his hands were full? It's not like he'd be able to balance the thing on his wings or legs the entire time, and even then the angles in which the video was taken couldn't possibly have made any sense.

As he ponders upon the rather sudden and nearly unnoticeable change in color, Pit realizes something else: these projectiles were initially blue, not purple. The exact same shade his own are. Plus, the arrows from both angels are produced from magic, and should disappear into thin air shortly after any impact, though whatever skewered Olimar did not.

Somehow figuring out how to screenshot and print out that one portion of Dark Pit's video, Pit grabs the folder next to him and places the image inside. His first bit of proof that something definitely was out of place. He decides it's a good idea to head back to the first floor, where the scene originally took place. Surely, by now at least another handful of smashers were awake, and some were bound to see the mess left behind.

The angel unplugs Dark Pit's camera, double checks his folder, and places the items in a brown messenger bag that happened to be hanging off one of the bed posts. He opened the door and stepped out of his room with the bag and it's contents, heading back to the first floor.


	3. Checking Things Out

On his way down to the first floor, Pit passes by Olimar's room. Maybe he could find more clues to this mystery in there, he thinks. Perhaps to what happened before he was shot. Pit knocks on the door, but nobody seemed to be inside. Not even a single Pikmin. So he reaches for the doorknob...

Locked. Of course it is.

He'd need Olimar's keys for that, because straight up breaking the door down would be rude of him, and besides, it looked nice. Like almost every other door in the mansion. Might as well ask him for permission to look around in the first place, too.

So he trots right on over to Dr. Mario's clinic, which was on the way to that window where it all happened.

The angel makes sure to remember the red and yellow trail of fluid connecting the two locations. Evidence that nobody helped the poor guy and he definitely walked over here himself. A rather disturbing thought, but then again, it was pretty early in the morning, and not a lot were awake at the time. So that grants most smashers a valid alibi.

He also notices that no more noises could be heard from the other side of the door, unlike the last time he passed here a while ago. He takes this as a good opportunity to enter.

"Hey uh, Olimar? Mind if I borrow the key to your room for a bit?"

"...Why?"

The arrow appears to be only half removed at the moment. Even with the tip missing, it's slightly larger, longer, and thicker than the usual arrow… Nonetheless, it looks painful.

"So I can find out who did this, of course!"

"Hmm… alright then. Dr. Mario said I'm not allowed to move right now, but… it's in my right pocket. Just be careful..."

Pit began to fish inside the other's pocket, searching for the key he needed to open the door. The Pikmin captain sure did keep a lot of random stuff in there, but eventually, he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, by the way… there's something I need to tell you, Pit."

"Yeah?"

"Pay attention to everything I'm about to say..." He says, staring up at the ceiling.

"When you go inside my room, you'll see a bulletin board on the wall. On it is a map and a bunch of photos. One of those pictures is of me and my family. It should be obvious which one it is. Detach it, then flip it over. Twelve numbers are written there, you need to add them together and divide the result by the square root of five. Don't follow the order of operations, just do things in the order I say. Anyway, add that to pi and find the cosecant, using your answer as the angle. There's a small metal box inside my drawer to the left of my bed. It's code locked, so round your answer to the nearest hundred thousandth, then convert it into an improper fraction and input its reciprocal into the lock. That is the password...did you get all that?" He finishes, having said that mouthful of words in one breath very quickly.

"Um… yes, thanks." Is Pit's only reply as he stuffs the key into his bag. _"I think I might need help… Lady Palutena? Are you there?"_

_No response… She must have disconnected her telepathy link with me..._

**8:45 AM  
****The Scene, 1st Floor**

Time to go check out the window. The picture book Pit had been looking at earlier was on the floor next to the couch; he must have dropped it in panic. Other than that, nothing seems to have changed… save for the two smashers standing nearby. Pit goes up to Samus and starts asking her some questions.

"Hi Samus! What do you know of Olimar's stabbing?" Pit asked.

"This was him?"

"It happened around 6 AM this morning. Where were you then?"

"All I can really say is that I was upstairs the whole time, at least until I decided to come down and saw this mess."

"Alright, then. Thanks for your time!"

_"Well, Samus is a pretty trustworthy and honest person. She'd never lie, even if it was for the greater good of things. So I'll believe what she said."_

The only other person there is Lucas, who seems a bit saddened by all of this.

"...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I heard your conversation with Samus… I was helping Toon Link look for his bow, because it went missing a few days ago. We still haven't found it."

"How many days was it gone?"

"Three, not including today. Say, if you find it, please give it back to him. Or me."

_"…Toon Link's bow, huh…?"_

**8:50 AM  
****Olimar's Room, 4th Floor**

The angel, after inserting the key he got into the door, is now searching for clues, and isn't really finding anything that seemed to be related to the case. Maybe evidence of something that happened before the injury that could have been the culprit's reason?

He tries to do whatever Olimar had told him earlier, but doesn't manage to get that far, as he realizes he couldn't perform this alone. There was way too much math (for him) involved in getting the password… He'd spent some time improving his literacy skills when he wasn't battling another fighter, but as of now, he's only able to read numbers.

Written on the back of the photo in blue ink are the numbers 978540193706.

_"Lady Palutena? Hello?"_ He tries calling out again, as somewhat of a last resort.

_Still no response..._

"I guess I can just come back and open that box later… but there seems to be nothing else here…" He says to nobody, as he leaves and locks the door again.

**Author's Note: Finally, an update! Now here's a little game: What is the password? I made it**** p****retty**** simple. If anyone gets it correct, you'll unlock a bonus scene. (It won't affect the story.)**


End file.
